Jonas and Gabe chapter 24
by sallysamtally
Summary: this is what i think should have happened in chapter 24, its the happy ending version


_Disclaimer: I don't not own _The Giver _or any characters in it _

Since I thought the ending was terribly sad this is my alternate ending

so this is my

**chapter 24**

Jonas and Gabriel slid and slid down what seemed to be an endless hill until they came to a sudden stop. Jonas slid forward with Gabe on his lap, his head smacking into a big frame. It wasn't nearly as bad as the crash The Giver had given him but it did hurt and Gabe whimpered in front of him. For the first time Jonas looked up and saw the frame was a giant blue thing, Jonas searched for the word. After a moment he decided it must be a house that he hit but he wasn't sure. Then Jonas heard a noise over what he thought was music, he heard whispers. He looked up to locate the sound only to find a small female child, smaller then Lily, he guessed to be a Four, staring down at him.

The Four wasn't alone there was an older female that he guessed to be a Twelve or older possibly his age, who, Jonas thought looked a lot like Fiona. The older female had the same red hair as her and was just as pretty as Fiona; Jonas looked beside her and froze. There was some thing some big thing he had never seen before it was some color between red and orange and was covered in hair. Jonas stared at it not knowing what to do, it looked a little like Asher's comfort item that he called "fox" but it was a little different, bigger. The girl that looked like Fiona noticed him staring and after a while said "this is Rex our dog, who are you and why did you steal our sled?"

Jonas looked up surprised, huh, dog he thought then realized the girl was waiting for an answer and replied "I apologize for taking it and I am Jonas".

The little female Four now spoke "whoz dat" she slurred Jonas was again surprised this female had not yet learned proper speech, that was new to him.

Again realizing he was asked a question he replied "this is Gabriel and what's your name?"

The Four replied "dim emiwee and dis es floore".

The older girl laughed "in case u don't speak baby I'll translate, I'm Flora and this is Emily" she translated. Now Jonas was very confused he didn't know the babies, what ever that was, had there own language here.

Then flora asked "are you one of the orphan kids?"

Jonas remembered that word it was the word for a kid with no parents and he was in that situation now so he replied "yes me and Gabe are, what about you".

Flora smiled "yah me and Emily are too, hey if u like I can show you the orphanage" she said brightly "there really nice there you would love it" Jonas agreed.

Inside the orphanage it was just as jonas had expected there was no grandparents of course because as Jonas remember if a child didn't know there parents they wouldn't know there grandparents, but there were lots of kids of all ages. A bright cheery lady at the front desk asked Jonas a few questions and took notes then instructed him to the activities. Jonas spotted the food table and instantly forgot Gabe, Christmas, even Flora and rushed over to it. He had momentarily forgot his dying hunger before but now it was back it seamed like it had been days since his last meal and if probably had been but he didn't think about that just about stuffing as much food into his mouth at once. The teacher was wrong Jonas was starving and after about 15 minutes of grabbing and stuffing blindly Jonas fed Gabe. Flora giggled and talked with him about how much he ate, he didn't listen he was done stuffing his face and now actually tasted the food that was on the table. Flora taught him all about stuffing and cranberries and juice, this was all new to him. They had chicken in the community but not like this, this was better in every way. Jonas finally asked were they were and Flora replied "you are in The City" and asked "where are you from?" Before answering Jonas made sure Gabe was safe with Emily then told her all about the Community he was from, she was fascinated.

After a long while the lady that checked Jonas in came over and told him that it was alright if he stayed in the orphanage until he turned 17 then he could move out, Jonas made sure to ask about this 'moving out' thing later. Jonas decided he would like to live in the orphanage with Flora and Gabe and that's exactly what he did.


End file.
